Good classic fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Professor Minerva McGonagall is usually not a nervous woman. The years has made her confident in her magical skills, but for the past year ( give or take a few months ) she hasn't been her typical serious, mature, confident self that people know her as.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Good classic fun**

 **Professor Minerva** **McGonagall is usually not a nervous woman. The years has made her confident in her magical skills, but for the past year ( give or take a few months ) she hasn't been her typical serious, mature, confident self that people know her as.**

Why?

It is because of the feelings she has for one of her students, sixth year female Gryffindor-student and top-student Hermione Granger.

"No. I shouldn't feel the way I do. Hermione is my student, she's most likely a virgin and I myself is rather obviously a much older lady and I'm not even sure if I'm a lesbian or not." mumbles Minerva as she walk back up to her own office after having been down to Snape's office, talking to him about something work-related.

As she step out from the staircase to the dungeons and walk out into the hallway, Minerva meets Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"You seem to carry the weight of problems on your shoulders, Minerva my friend. Could you tell me what is wrong? I might be able to help." says Dumbledore.

"It is...uh...highly private, Albus. Sorry...would prefer to not talk about it, if that's acceptable." says Minerva.

"Of course it is. I understand." says Dumbledore.

Dumbledore could easy see into Minerva's mind and find out why she seem so lost in her thoughs, but he thinks of her as one of his best friends and because of that he'd never violate her personal privacy by looking into her mind. After all, that would be close to a mental rape and Dumbledore is a good man so he respect Minerva's desire for privacy.

"Thanks, sir." says Minerva as she put on a fake smile and then continue walking to her office.

Once safe in the privacy of her office, Minerva unbutton her robe half-way so her breasts pop out.

She take a seat on her couch, grab a book and read a few pages to herself in silence.

"Focus, damn!" says Minerva in slight anger. "I can't reveal my feelings for Miss Granger. I could bloody fuckin' lose my job here at Hogwarts and being as old as I am it's too late for me to find a position somewhere else. Quite obviously I have more days behind me than I have ahead. My days of glory are over."

Minerva put down her book and pour herself a glass of red wine.

"Stupid me. Hermione wouldn't have any interest in a romantic relationship with an old thing such as myself. Not in a thousand years." says Minerva as she takes a large sip of her wine.

Minerva doesn't have any idea that Hermione has figured out her secret and not only that, Hermione also return her feelings of love.

"I simply have to accept the sad fact that the McGonagall-line ends with me." says Minerva. "Even if I had a man, I couldn't have children. I'm too old."

Minerva fall asleep and wake up 2 hours later.

"Oh no! Bloody crap..." says Minerva when she realize that she's late to teach a class. Her students have been waiting for 45 minutes.

In her long and magnificent career at Hogwarts she has never been late before. She's usually in the classroom at least 20 minutes before class starts and get things ready.

"Fuck! This is bad, just bad." says Minerva as she close her robe, grab her wand and run to the Transfigurations-classroom as fast as her old legs allow her to.

"Professor, good to see you. I was worried." says Hermione when Minerva enter the classroom.

"Well, thank you, Miss Granger." says Minerva in a mature calm tone and than adds a tiny smile that only Hermione can notice.

Minerva walk over to the teacher's desk and begins the lesson.

After the lesson, Hermione remain in the room while the other students walk to lunch.

"Professor, you're never late and I could see your mind drift a least twice during the lesson, is something wrong?" says Hermione with a cute smile.

"Miss Granger, don't worry about me. I have some private problems, but I will be fine. You should focus on your own life." says Minerva.

"As you wish, professor." says Hermione as she grab her books and leave the room.

4 hours later.

"Minerva, if you need to take a few days off that won't be a problem." says Dumbledore.

"Thanks, Albus. I'll be fine." says Minerva.

"Good, simply let me know if you need a few days to deal with the things that cause you problems." says Dumbledore.

"I will. You are too understanding." says Minerva.

"No, but I'm glad you see me as an understanding man." says Dumbledore.

Minerva simply smile as she leave Dumbledore's office.

In the hallway on the way back to her office, Minerva run into Hermione.

"Professor, was looking for you...sort of. Got a few minutes?" says Hermione.

"Yes, is there a problem?" says Minerva.

"No, at least I don't think so, not for me." says Hermione.

"I'm not sure I know what you're trying to tell me." says Minerva confused.

"I know what's going on in your life and don't worry. I like you back and if you allow me to, I will be yours forever." says Hermione.

"How did you...?" says Minerva.

"So easy. I took a page from your rulebook. I picked up the signs, analyzed them in detail, interpreted what you said and did and drew my conclusion from it all, just as you've taught us." says Hermione.

"Oh, well I shouldn't be surprised. You're my best student." says Minerva.

"Thank you, professor. So, wanna make you mine?" says Hermione.

"I wish I could." says Minerva.

"You can. I like you back so everything's great." says Hermione with a bright adorable smile.

"No. I can not. You're my student and I could lose my job by having a romantic relationship with you, Miss Granger." says Minerva.

"We can date in secret. Are you gonna tell Dumbledore? I'm not." says Hermione. "Show me your true feelings for me."

"Hermione...I'm sorry." says Minerva as she walk away.

"Wait..." says Hermione, but Minerva is already too far away to hear her.

Minerva walk to her office, enter close the door, lock it and then take a seat on her couch.

"That was too much. Hermione knows and returns my feelings...no, stop it. She's still only a child." says Minerva. "To date her would be wrong and still it is what I desire the most right now. Bloody shit."

The next day.

"Professor! Hermione, she's gone!" scream Ginny Weasley as she run into Minerva's office.

"What...?" says Minerva, taken by surprise.

"Mione...is...gone. I've searched all over Hogwarts for 4 hours and she's nowhere to be seen." says a clearly worried Ginny.

"Leave this to me. I believe I know where Miss Granger is." says Minerva in her typical mature serious tone.

Ginny leave the room.

Minerva walk outside and apparate to the Hog's Head Inn where she finds a sad Hermione at the bar, trying to drink away her emotional pain with a large bottle of dark Irish ale.

"Miss Granger, getting yourself drunk won't solve anything." says Minerva as she walk over to Hermione.

"Professor...?" says Hermione as she look up when she hear Minerva's voice.

"Minerva. Where off the Hogwarts grounds so you may call me by my first name." says Minerva with a tiny smile.

"Okay...Minerva." says Hermione.

"Let's get you back to Hogwarts. You shouldn't sit here and drink." says Minerva.

"Alright." says Hermione as she hand the bartender a few Galleons to pay for the 4 and a half bottles of ale she's had.

Minverva and Hermione walk outside.

Minerva gently take Hermione's hand and apparate them both to a spot just outside the Hogwarts grounds.

They enter the castle and Minerva takes Hermione with her to her office.

Once they are in Minerva's office, Minerva says "Usually I'd report you to Dumbledore for leaving the castle and drinking ale, but I'll brush it off this time because I understand why you did it."

"Thanks, professor." says Hermione.

"Now we shall se if we can wash away your sadness." says Minerva.

Minerva smile as she unbutton her robe all the way and reveal her body.

Minerva's body is far from that of a young fresh dream woman, but to the eyes of Hermione it's very beautiful.

"I'm sure you like what you see, am I correct, Hermione?" says Minerva.

"Yes, you absolutely are, Minerva." says Hermione with a cute smile.

"That's nice." says Minerva with her own sweet smile.

"Let's get cozy." says Hermione as she open up her own robe too.

"I'd like that." says Minerva.

Hermione starts to lick Minerva's boobs.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Minerva.

"Your boobs are wonderful, Minerva!" says a happy Hermione.

"Thank you, Miss Granger...uh, I mean Hermione." moans Minerva.

"I prefer to be called Mione, that's what Harry, Ron and my other friends usually call me." says Hermione.

"Okay, Mione." says Minerva.

"Mione sounds so sexy when you say it in your wonderful highland accent." says Hermione with an erotic smile.

"Thank you, Mione." says Minerva.

45 minutes later.

"Bloody sexy!" moans Minerva with pleasure as she get an orgasm and squirt out a lot of pussy-juice over the floor.

"Mmm, so bloody cute!" says Hermione as she lick up a few drops of Minerva's pussy-juice. "Awww! Taste so yummy."

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Mione Granger, I love you very much." says Minerva. "Now you and I belong together forever."

 **The End.**


End file.
